A Prank Becomes A Lot More
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: When a prank backfires, Sonic must now MARRY Amy! Sonamy, Knouge, Crails, Shadkal, and Silvaze
1. Sonic and the Amazing prank

Chapter one

Sonic and the amazing prank

Sonic grinned as he slept in his room. Tomorrow was April Fools Day, and he was going to get Amy good. He could hardly wait until morning, so much that he even found himself counting sheep just to prepare. He went over the plan in his head. He and his friends were living in a big mansion that Rouge had won in a contest. Since it was hopelessly big for just herself and her endless stash of jewels, she wanted to share her prize. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Shadow, and Tikal had come to her doorstep when they all "coincidentally" declared bankruptcy at once. The next morning, through the woopie cushions and the banana peels, Sonic asked Amy a very unexpected question,

"Amy," he asked, "would you accompany me to the ball game this afternoon?" Amy gasped, and hugged him,

"Of coarse I will," he smiled deviously; he _knew _she would say that.

_I'll make sure that Amy REALLY has a good time. _Rouge had a plan and it would make the day of not only Amy, but Sonic too.

"I'm going, too," she stated,

---Two hours later---

Rouge had followed Sonic in her car, but stopped at the Jewelry store on the way. She managed to make it at the same time as Sonic and Amy. She bought popcorn, placed a certain object in there, and handed it to Amy, who had not eaten breakfast,

"I'm sure you'd love some popcorn." As Amy ate the popcorn, her finger brushed against a hard object. She pulled it out and saw a gold ring. Engraved on it was,

_Amy Rose, would you marry me and make me the happiest hedgehog in the world?- Sonic._ Amy simply screamed, and attracted the attention of everyone, including the announcers,

"WOAH, SPORTSFANS," said the first one, Joe, "I HAVE NEVER SEEN A GIRL WITH SUCH AN INTEREST IN BASEBALL BEFORE,"

"YOU SAID IT, JOE," said the other announcer, Jim, "SHE MUST HAVE _LOVED_ THAT HOMER RODDY DAVIS HIT." Amy, ignoring the announcers, wrapped Sonic in a hug, and said,

"OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!!!" everybody, including the scoreboard said,

"AWWWWW,"

Sonic, on the other hand, didn't put an engagement ring in the accursed popcorn,

"Well, well, well," said Rouge, smirking, "didn't think you'd do it. Hey, we'd better head home to plan the wedding."

"But, but." Sonic tried to object, but people were nearly shouting,

"You can't be concerned with this game, dude, you just got engaged!" Sonic and Amy were rushed to Rouge's car. And they DROVE back to Rouge's mansion.

"We'll go back for your car later," said Rouge.

_**Who would have guess that Sonic would pop the question to Amy?! What lies in store for the fiancées? No one flame me, cause it's your fault you wasted electricity. **_


	2. The News

Chapter two

The News

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ready to lose, Silver?" asked Blaze competitively.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not your chickens before they've hatched?"  
Asked Silver, narrowing his eyes. "You're supposed to be the princess. It's  
common knowledge that it's bad manners!" Blaze hissed at him.  
The hedgehog and cat were competing against each other on Rouge's Wii. Inside  
of her house, Shadow, Cream, Tails, and Tikal were placing bets.

"My money's on Blaze," muttered Shadow, smirking as the silver hedgehog glared  
at him.

"I think Mr. Silver will win," squealed Cream. Blaze bit her lip; no one could  
reprimand the young rabbit.

"A dollar says Silver will lose at the last second," Tails calculated.  
Tikal, being a bit of a pacifist, disagreed with the betting on the 'fight'.

"How about we just watch?"

The plastic swords began to fly as the hedgehog and cat swung their Wiimotes.  
Blaze had experience with swords, but not plastic remotes. She fumbled with  
the handling. Silver, on the other hand, was a big time gamer. He swung his  
remote with skill, and knew how to block Blaze's hits. As such, Blaze's  
character plummeted into the briny blue below the dueling platform. As Silver  
punched his fists in the air while Blaze sulked, Amy came into the room, teary  
eyed.

"Are you okay, Amy?" asked Tails.

"Yeah," she sniffled, smiling as she shifted her hand behind her back.  
"What's with your hand?" Silver asked, attempting to look behind her.  
"Nothing-nothing's in my hand. Why would you think something's with my  
hand?" As Amy continued to babble, a hand mirror floated behind her back. It  
revealed the ring, and everyone gasped.

"SILVER, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" shrieked Amy. Blaze narrowed her eyes.

"Amy, you wouldn't dare."  
Before the argument really had a chance to start, Rouge shoved Sonic into the  
mansion.

"Tell 'em," growled Rouge, elbowing Sonic.

"They know," Amy said as she moved her hand from behind her back.

"Hey," said Rouge, slyly, "since I bore witness to the whole thing, could I be  
the wedding planner?"

"It'll be so you get more jewels, isn't it?" Chuckled Sonic.

"Hey, I took all of you into my house, so you ain't got a say. Think of it as  
rent, if you want to. Seriously expensive rent. Hey, Blaze." Blaze cocked her  
ears.

"What?"

"Have you any experience with dresses?"

"Yeah, I had to wear a lot of them, being royalty and all. Why?"

"You'll help Amy with her dress. Silver, you'll help Sonic with his tux." The  
females were assigned to Amy's portion of the wedding, while the males were  
assigned to Sonic's portion of the wedding.

"Why me?" Sighed Sonic as he got into bed that night, tossing and turning.  
"Why did this have to happen to me?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Gargel: Sonic is in for the time of his life as he must now MARRY Amy. But is  
it as bad as he makes it out to be? Keep reading. If you flame me so help me  
I'll _ can't say it!

Alyssacookie: Hey, I'm the co-writer. And you don't wanna KNOW what I'll do if  
you flame my friend!

Gargel and Alyssacookie: Review, for gosh sakes!


	3. Shopping for the Dress and Tux

Chapter three

Shopping for the Dress and Tux

A white caravan drove down the road. In the driver's seat was Rouge, with Amy in shotgun. The middle section was occupied by Blaze and Cream, and Tikal sat in the back. The girls were on their way to the bridal/groom store. They walked into the store.

"Now Amy," said Rouge, "The price isn't what matters here; just pick what you want." Amy skipped giddily to the Dress rack,

"Come to think of it," said Blaze, "maybe I should go and approve the dress."

"Not a bad idea," said Rouge. Blaze went to the changing room that Amy was in, and, forgetting her manners, she opened it without knocking.

"Excuse me," Amy shouted, while in her skivvies (Bra and panties) Blaze blushed, and shut the door. Amy came out five minutes later,

"You may be a fellow female," said Amy, "but that doesn't entitle you to waltz in while I'm changing,"

"Sorry," said Blaze, "it's just that Rouge told me to approve your dress."

"Well I'll let it slide _this _time, but if it happen again, your head will roll." Blaze looked the dress over,

"The front is too low." Amy picked another dress, changed into that one, and came out again,

"Skirt's too long; you'll trip when you're walking down the isle." Amy grabbed yet another dress, changed into it, and put it on, "That looks good to me," said Blaze. Amy picked out red high heels, lipstick, and blush. Her bouquet consisted of daffodils.

…

Meanwhile, at the Groom section, Sonic was groaning as picked his Tux out. Silver was made to approve it. He put on the Tux, piece by piece. Silver saw it, and shook his head,

"It doesn't cover your sock, as a tux should." He tried on another one,

"The sleeves are too short." Sonic tired on a third one,

"That's good enough." Sonic picked out black shoes, a white bowtie, and chose Tails as his best man.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," said Sonic, "But I'm actually _looking forward _to the wedding."

"Say what you want faker," said Shadow, "you've had this coming for a long time,"


	4. Rouge Lays down the law

Chapter four

Rouge lays down the law

This Chapter is Mainly Dialogue

Everyone was in his or her rooms. They were still in disbelief that Sonic had proposed to Amy. All was normal at 2:00 PM, but then everyone heard Rouge's voice as if she was right next them,

"Everyone come down to the family room." They then remembered that there was an intercom. They all walked to the massive family room. There was a row of three sofas that everyone but Rouge had to sit on. Rouge handed each person three pieces of paper stapled together.

"What I have just handed you," said Rouge, "are the Rules and Regulations that I have for this house. I am letting you live here, but I do retain the right to kick you out if you don't follow the rules. Please read along silently as I read them aloud." Rouge cleared her throat and began,

"You are to be awake and out of bed by 9:00 AM. It drives me insane when people spend half their days sleeping. When you wake up, get out of bed and make it neatly. Then come and have breakfast. We will not be eating together unless on special events, like Holidays, Birthdays, things of that nature. When you finish your breakfast, put the dishes in the sink, wash them off, and my personal butlers will tend to them. You are free to do what ever you like, unless I don't approve of it.

If I don't, I will tell you to stop. If I see you do it again, you will be doing chores for me to my liking. If I see you do it a third time, you will spend a week in the attic, and I will cut off all the power in there. Food, a flashlight, and batteries for said flashlight will be provided. If your batteries die, you won't get anymore. If I see you do it a fourth time, you will be removed from the mansion and will have to pay dearly to be granted access back. Around 12:00 PM is lunchtime.

Make lunch and clean up after yourself. Around 7:00 will be dinnertime, as with Breakfast and Lunch, make it and clean up. If I feel we need to discuss things, then I will call a meeting. During a meeting, you are to sit up straight, look me in the face, and listen to me. No Ipod, no food, and the only acceptable beverage is water. Around 10:00 PM is lights out. You are to be in your room, lights off, and you must be in bed.

If you are sick, and I will send in a doctor to make sure you are not faking, you must stay in your room at all times. food and treatment will be provided. If you feel I am running things unfairly or cruelly, talk to me in privet, and don't get in my face about it. Intercom use by anyone other than me is strictly prohibited. The only exception is if you have permission from me, and you have told me what you are going to say. Lastly, You are not allowed to barge in on people, _especially _me. Knock, and then wait for them to let you in.

If they say don't come in, then don't. You are dismissed."

…

It was late at night, and Rouge was sitting in the master bedroom, in a nightgown. She was ready to turn in, but then someone rapped on her door,

"Come in," she said. Sonic came in and sat next to her,

"I know you did it Rouge," he said

"I've done a lot of things, Sonic," said the bat, "is there a particular thing I did that you disapprove of?"

"_You _put that ring in the popcorn for Amy to find."

"Me, propose to _Amy? _Are you out of your mind?"

"You had it engraved to look like it was me who sent it." Rouge raised her hands,

"Very good, Sonic," she said, "you caught me." Sonic smiled, until Rouge spoke again,

"Now lets say we tell Amy!" his eyes widened,

"Please don't," he pleaded, "her heart will shatter. She'll hate us both forever."

"I don't care what that girl thinks of me." Rouge got up, and walked to the intercom,

"Rouge, please don't," said Sonic, practically begging, and he never begged, "I'll do anything." Rouge stopped, and looked at him,

"_Anything?_" she asked

"Yes," said Sonic, "anything."

"Well," she drawled, "there is one thing you can do for me."

"Let me guess," said Sonic, "you want Jewels."

"That's not what I was originally thinking," said Rouge, "I want you to act like we never had this talk. Act like it was you who proposed to Amy."

"Easy enough," said Sonic, and left.


End file.
